


A Scholarly Love

by Combat_boots



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Don't Judge Me, F/M, Gen, I Tried, Minbari, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 08:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17179256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Combat_boots/pseuds/Combat_boots
Summary: What if, there was someone else, besides Delenn and Lennier? Another Minbari there with them, through thick and thin? What if Lennier had someone else to love, who would love him just as much in return?





	1. Chapter 1

Schollan hesitantly stepped off the transport into one of the numerous docking bays of Babylon 5. She had never been off her home world of Minbar. She slung her bag over her shoulder and walked up to the gate. 

"Identification, please." A bored human said. Schollan handed him her identicard. She tried not to stare too much, but she could hardly stop staring at everything. She knew, academically, each of these species. But it was a completely different experience seeing them in person. The human handed her back her identicard. She stepped out of the crowd and sat down in a seat, waiting for her Bo'leti. 

Schollan was beginning to get concerned after half a standard hour went by. She looked around quite a bit, but didn't see a single familiar Minbari. 

A human in a grey-brown uniform walked up to her. "Excuse me, but are you alright? You've been here a while. Are you waiting for someone?" She asked. 

"Yes. I'm waiting for my Bo'leti." The human raised an eyebrow. "Bo'leti? I don't know that word." The human put her hands on her hips. 

"It's like caretaker." Schollan thought for a moment. "I think the closest human word would be... godmother?" She replied. 

The human shrugged. "Well, why don't we go looking for her? What's her name?" She asked.

"Her name is Delenn." Schollan replied promptly.


	2. Chapter 2

A comlink chimed. "Garabaldi, what is it?"

"Price here. I've got a Minbari youth here in docking bay 4 saying that ambassador Delenn is her godmother." 

The chief of security sighed. "I'm on my way."

The balding human male walked into the crowded docking bay, dodging various people as he went. He spotted Price standing near a row of seats. When he got to her, he noticed a rather strange looking young Minbari girl. Her outfit was all mashed together, and her bone ridges were a clash of two different styles. Garibaldi would have thought her a runaway of some kind if she didn't look so calm. 

"Hey, I'll take this from here." He said to Price. She nodded and walked back to her station in customs. 

"C'mon. Let's go." He jerked his head towards the elevator. The minbari stood and secured the strap of her bag over her shoulder. 

"So what's your name?" He asked while in the elevator. "I am Schollan." She replied, bowing slightly, holding her hands in a sort of triangle. 

"Ah huh. So what's with the weird outfit?" He gestured at her clothes.

"It is an outward representation of the duality of myself. My mother was Warrior cast, and my father was Religous caste. I honor my heritage in my clothing and my Volot." She replied serenly. 

Garibaldi raised an eyebrow. "Volot?" Schollan tapped her bone ridges. "Ah." 

Garibaldi led her to the commander's office. Jeffrey Sinclair looked up at their arrival. "Well hello. What's this about, mr. Garibaldi?" He asked genially. 

"This is Schollan. She says that she's Delenn's goddaughter." Garibaldi introduced her.

"Delenn is my Bo'leti. I am her Bo'fala." The Minbari girl replied. The commander raised his eyebrows. "Well, I certainly haven't heard anything about this. Are you expected?" He asked.

"I thought I was. But I waited for quite a while without seeing Delenn. Or her aide." Schollan shifted uncertainly.  

Sinclair smiled warmly. "Well, I'm sure Delenn will be happy to know you're here. Garibaldi, will you send someone to let the ambassador know?" He asked.

"I'm on it." Garibaldi replied as he left. 

Schollan sat on one of the chairs in the commander's office, holding her bag in her lap. They sat there in silence for a couple minuites. "If you don't mind my asking, why have you come to Babylon 5? You seem to distressed for this to be a simple visit." The commander said eventually.

The corners of her mouth twitched. "No, this is not an ordinary visit. And normally, I would not visit. I would not want to disrupt her work as ambassador." Schollan raised her head as she head footsteps.

Garibaldi walked in, Delenn close behind. The older Minbari rushed up to Schollan. "Schollan, young one, what happened? Where is Jelan?" She asked. 

Schollan sighed. "I'm sorry, Delenn. My Ba'ha has passed." She said sadly. Delenn lowered her head to touch Schollan's. 

"If I may know what has happened?" Sinclair asked. Delenn turned to him. "Commander, I'm afraid that Schollan is now an orphan. As she is not yet an adult, she is now in my custody. We had planned for her to have an.... apprenticeship under me for a time after she had reached adulthood, but it seems that we must begin that now." She put a comforting hand on her Bo'fala's shoulder. Schollan picked up her bag.

"She will be staying with me for the foreseeable future." Delenn said, leading Schollan out of the commander's office. 

Sinclair turned to Garibaldi. "Thoughts?" He asked. 

"You think she'll be trouble?" The chief of security asked incredulously.

Sinclair shook his head and smiled. "No. She's too much of a good Minbari to cause trouble. But I personally think she will make things a bit more interesting."

"Interesting always means trouble here." Garibaldi grumped as he turned and left.


	3. Chapter 3

Schollan followed Delenn through the crowded halls of the main Babylon 5 levels. She did her best to keep up, despite people of various species separating them and the occasional distraction. All the shopkeepers wanted her attention, and the young Minbari was unused to ignoring people. 

Eventually, the two women were stopped by a taller man in bright colors and very tall hair. "Ah, lady Delenn!" He cried, a drink in hand. "How nice it is to see you out and about." He noticed Schollan standing behind her. "And who is this?" He pointed. "Surely not another aide." He smiled broadly, pointed canines on display. 

Schollan bowed her head in respectful greeting, her hands held in a triangle shape. "Greetings. My name is Schollan." She glanced at her Bo'leti quickly for guidance. 

Delenn took mercy on the younger Minbari. "Ambassador Mollari, this is my Bo'fala. I am acting as her gaurdian and she will be staying with me and learning. Schollan, this is the Centauri ambassador to Babylon 5, Londo Mollari." She replied. 

The ambassador raised his eyebrows so high Schollan was momentarily concerned that they would disappear into the arch of his black hair before she silently scolded herself to not be so ridiculous.

"I was unaware situations like this happened in Minbari culture! Good fortune to you for your time on Babylon 5!" The ambassador gave a half bow to Schollan. Schollan elegantly tilted her head forward in return. 

"Good day to you, Ambassador Mollari." Dellen said, bowing and walking on, leading Schollan by the hand. 

They were not stopped by anyone else on their way to Delenn's quarters. "There are three bedrooms in ambassadorial quarters, so there is space for you as well." 

"Thank you, Delenn." Schollan set her bag down on the dresser in the empty bedroom. "Who else stays here?" She asked, turning back to the doorway. 

"My attaché, Lennir."


End file.
